


We Won't Be Falling Down

by SchoolgirlQ



Category: JxR (Duet), Produce 101 (TV), Produce X 101 - Fandom
Genre: How I Met My Soulmate, LMAO jk but stan JxR, M/M, The PDX Drabbles, These moments exist they're just not aired convince me otherwise, major throwback
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23672956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchoolgirlQ/pseuds/SchoolgirlQ
Summary: X number of drabbles of YuriJin behind the scenes of PDX, either they were cut out by AJY or that they weren't captured on camera at all, but I very much believe that they existed
Relationships: Baek Jin/Park Yuri
Comments: 25
Kudos: 3





	We Won't Be Falling Down

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I wrote this like right after YuriJin's elimination back in mid-July... it got me super depressed for a while but WHO WOULDVE THOUGHT THAT THEY'D ACTUALLY BE BESTIES AND THAT THEY'D BE ABLE TO DEBUT TOGETHER AS JXR
> 
> JXR THE SUPERIOR BROTHERHOOD AND ALL TIME SHIP OF PRODUCE SERIES
> 
> Again sorry to my fellow i-Yurijiners I don't plan on translating everything in a while but I did note everyone's names in English just in case Google translate spits out some weird shit in translating their names 😂

“We are the one

We won't be falling down

As the sun will keep on shining

And the story will keep on going“

🎵 **We Won't Be Falling -** **陈雪燃**

**「** **1\. B CLASS** **」**

“一开始就很想问了，你当Bboy很久了吗？“ 

在B班的午休时间，Yury落坐在了那个戴着黑色贝雷帽的，一直到现在还没跟别人说过一句话的男生旁边。白眞是这个男生的名字，初测评舞台表演朴宰范的Solo时候不是特别的亮眼，但在被老师cue到加试的时候表演了一段让沸腾了全场的break dance，和自己一样升上了光靠初测评舞台肯定达不到的B等级。

白眞抬头看了眼他，点头示意了一下。“算是吧，从高一开始练的。“

”哇...... 那到现在多久了？“

“好像也......快十年了吧。“ 说完后白眞低头扳着手指又算了一遍，“差不多，九年半了。”

“哇......大发。” Yury在心里做了道简单的数学题，暗戳戳地感叹了一下这个看起来脸上嫩的出水的弟弟竟然只比自己小一岁。“那这个动作，你一定做的比我好吧？“

朴Yury起身做了一个单手飞机撑后，在以曹承衍 (Seungyoun) 为首的B班吃瓜群众的起哄声中突然智商上线—— 之前学过的有一个词叫班门弄斧，他刚才干的事儿就是一个大写的班门弄斧了。这朋友他今天怕不是交不成了，Yury想着，露出了一个尴尬又不失礼貌的微笑。

让他没想到的是，白眞颇带着赞许地点了点头。“可以啊，哥。看你加试的那段舞蹈，感觉哥还是有点底子的。“

“啊，你还记得我的加试啊？“

“当然记得。 ” 白眞皱着眉扫了他一眼，脸上却又很快地绽开了一个笑容。“今年的初测评舞台那么多车祸的，为数不多几个亮眼的人我还是记得住的。“

这个人看起来冷冷的，实际上笑起来，就算只是稍微提一提嘴角露出几颗牙齿，也像是阳春三月抚上枝头的煦风那样和暖。

至于朴Yury是怎么想到这个形容词的，他也不知道，这似乎有点超出了他学过的韩语的范围了。

“Yury，朴Yury。很高兴认识你。”

“白眞。请多指教了。“

**「** **2\. X** **小** **组** **battle** **练习」**

“哥啊，怎么躲厕所来了？不会是真让你颜面扫地了吗？” 

Yury正在镜子面前擦着因为额角的汗微微花掉的眉妆，就见自己身后多出了那个先前让自己很是吃瘪，现在脸上还挂着挪揄的笑的亲故。

说真的，他一开始为什么会觉得白眞是一个不苟言笑的人呢？错觉，都是错觉。

BKing之间的战争他朴Yury是绝对不能输的，Yury转过身去，回敬给白眞了一个礼貌又不失同款挪揄的微笑。“那眞是来厕所是来补裤子的吗？是不是舞得太狠裤带崩了让我看眼――” 说着就猛的把手伸过去要偷袭他的裤带。

“阿西，人还不能有三急了吗？” 条件反射很显然是白眞更胜一筹。成功地钳住了Yury的手（并守住了自己的裤带）后，他一脸嫌弃地看着给自己的大手吹气的Yury。

“真！疼！你到底用了多大劲儿！" 朴Yury对此很是委屈。“啊对了，你知道那会儿你滚地板—— 好好好breaking的时候，” 求生欲这个东西Yury是一定要有的，尤其是手上的红印子还没消下去的时候；“就国宪一个人面无表情，我问他是不是其实他也可以，他却告诉我你的bboy十八式他早在Mixnine就全见过了ㅋㅋㅋㅋ”

“啊，他跟我是那会儿的老交情了。”听到混九老友的名字时白眞轻笑了一下，随后继续在水龙头下冲洗着双手。“也没想到会以这种方式再见，国宪是真的不容易。你们的队长是国宪吧？”

“对。国宪最后说不强求任何人来做这个空翻，伤到自己就不好了。”

“像是他会说的话。” 白眞认同地点了点头。

“但要是你没有被选走就好了。”

话音落后白眞也没能等到下文，一时间只有水龙头略显突兀的流水声。镜子里他身后的Yury垂着眼咬着嘴唇，看起来欲言又止的。白眞伸手关掉了水龙头，一时间卫生间里恢复了片刻的沉寂。

“是啊，要是昌旭没选我到Lullaby就好了。” 白眞转过身来，踮起脚尖去捏了捏Yury的脸颊。 “这样我就有机会和你一组，然后到你们这里来当拯救你们的Ace啦。”

Yury的大手又是很委屈地揉着自己被捏疼的脸颊，嘴角却总算是抬了起来。白眞笑起来有一个习惯，不知道他自己有没有注意到—— 他总是在眯起笑眼的同时把嘴咧的很开，上牙床会微微地咬着下牙床，露出一排整齐的贝齿。也不知道白眞自己知不知道，他的笑很有感染力。

“但你信不信，没有你，我们三姑娘也能赢？”

“嗯？凭你吗？”

“对啊，凭我。别小瞧我啊。我们一个个都很能打的。” 

看到Yury现在笑的释然又不失坚定，白眞也放下了心，抬起拳来轻轻地碰了一下Yury对他举起的拳头。

“那我拭目以待。”

**「** **3\. ARM WRESTLING SHOW DOWN** **」**

“眞哥！！！！眞哥啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！！！！！“ 

刚刚秒杀了比他高13厘米的金成贤后，白眞在Lullaby组得到了堪比WWE冠军般的待遇，直接被宋友彬 (Yuvin) 与加入的尹晶焕 (Junghwan) 等人强人锁男地紧抱，未能加入强人锁男庆功阵型的朱昌旭和黄金率还一人一只白眞的手使劲地摇着。

“眞哥我刚说什么！！！小椒辣！！！！小！！椒！！辣！！！” 宋有彬还在亢奋地舞着他自诩为真理的谚语，但是这次似乎连崔寿桓 (Suhwan) 都没空理他。

从强人锁男庆功阵型中脱身的白眞，脸上还是挂着那副淡漠的表情，轻飘飘地丢下一句话：

“可是赢得太容易了，有点不过瘾啊？”

这句话对金成贤 (Sunghyun) 造成了101点伤害，Yury一边拍着身边的金成贤的肩膀，一边想着白眞的嘴是从什么时候开始变得这么毒的。

“我是我们组里最强的，可成贤他很明显不是啊？”

这话音未落便引起了Lullaby组一阵此起彼伏的起哄声，并对金成贤造成了X101点伤害。Yury一边拍着已经弯着腰捂起脸的金成贤的后背，一边捏了一把汗。这嘴可眞，毒，啊......他这么想着，抬眼后却径直地与白眞的眼神锁住了。

白眞又重新站回了腕力桌的旁边，没有任何挑衅性的宣战动作，却只是直勾勾地看着他笑。

“哥？不跟我来一下吗？”

由宋有彬带头的Lullaby组——又名掰可斤应援团，又开始浮夸地叫唤着起哄，起着起着便开始有组织有纪律地打着拍子“Yu-ry-哥！Yu-ry-哥！”地叫着，给他的感觉就是—— 怎么说呢，“你朴Yury今天不想掰也得掰了这个手腕”。

他无奈地笑着摆了摆手，抬起头来又对上了那双在灯光下，被映出了黑曜石般光泽的眼睛。白眞的眼睛似乎从来都是有些澹漠的，就算在宣战的时候瞳孔中也没有一丝波澜，却又是在露骨地拨撩着他一根不知名的心弦。

“我想要你来。“ 这是那双眼睛向他传达的讯息。

那他，又有什么理由拒绝呢？

朴Yury把T恤衫的袖子又卷了卷，上前去趴回了腕力台的蓝方，自己的大手用力地裹住了这只小自己一号，却同样有力的手。

“啊，待会儿可别哭呀，我会心疼的，啾咪。”

“多虑了哥，两秒钟后就掰哭你。”

宋有彬：我怀疑眞哥和梨哥在搞／黄，但我没有证据

金国宪 (Kookheon)：想多了，他们只想借这个机会光明正大地拉手

崔秉灿 (Byungchan)：这眉目传情我看不下去了

**「** **4\. POSITION EVALUATION** **」**

已经到了顺位第44的练习生入场了――是李沅俊 (Wonjun)，是个rap担没错。朴Yury作为一个BKing的修养禁止他流露出太过于渴求的神情，所以他作为条形码组目前唯一的组员，只是站的笔直端正地举着手中的条形码牌子，没有任何多余的眼神与动作。

李沅俊手中的牌子翻了过来—— 哎... 龟船。

Yury在一片惊呼与掌声中微笑地点了点头，又对同样眼巴巴地盼着队友的曹承衍 (Seungyoun) 与南道贤 (Dohyon) 摇了摇头。他虽然有预料到今年的阵容vocal与舞担要比rap担多的多，却有怎也没料到rap在X101会是这么冷门的选择。

44，45..... 下一个就是眞了啊。

先前他们还在后排待机的时候，眞对他提到过他想去Believer，如果Believer没了就Swalla，龟船，或者条形码。Believer早在金东彬后就满员了，而与一开始就锁定了条形码（却未想到现在就他一个人）的Yury不同，白眞现在尚可选择的还有很多。

如果眞能来条形码就好了。

但眞应该不会选择条形码吧......？作为Yury心里 Produce X 101的第一大舞担，白眞不论是在Swalla还是龟船组绝对都会很出彩的。到这个关头他也有点不敢琢磨白眞的心思了。

说曹操曹操到，白眞踱着步走了进来，手中的牌子在T恤衫下藏得严严实实。

“眞哥！！Swalla走起吗眞哥！！！” 举着Swalla牌子的敏绪 (Minseo) 高亢地呼唤着还在卖关子的白眞，而他身后的姜贤秀 (Hyunsu) 和朴允率 (Yunsol) 的神情则显得有些心神不安——毕竟作为一个出色的舞担，总是会对另一个出色的舞担有所防备。

最边上举着龟船牌子的李镇赫 (Jinhyuk) 虽然没有吆喝着，也对白眞投以期待的眼神—— 虽然国民制作人对白眞比较刻板的印象是bboy与舞担，练习生们却也都清楚他是个不容小视的rapper。以他现在的阵容来看，白眞的到来能给他减轻很多的负担。

白眞环视了一圈后，嘴角勾出一抹颇有玩味的笑，向着龟船的方向迈了几步后，又转向朝着自己走了过来。

“少忽悠我了，赶紧亮牌去Swalla吧。” Yury对他这种又故作玄乎又幼稚的手段表示很无奈，

“谁说的？” 白眞挑了挑眉——他跟谁学的这种坏笑的？Yury搜刮了一下自己对X组战的记忆觉得应该是宋有彬—— 慢慢地翻出了藏在T恤底下的牌子。

是黑色的，没错。

是条形码，没错。

“哔，下一个，哔，下一个—— 是我。“ 

Yury在曹承衍与南道贤的惊呼声中，直接把白眞抱了起来，紧到直接把怀里的人抱到双脚离地，紧到想把他直接揉进自己的身体里。

“把我放下，不然我现在就去Swalla，我说到做到。”

“蒙谁呢，牌子都拿了。咱锁了，乖。”

P.S. 其实我觉得眞可能一开始就想选rap，他们俩也绝对通过气，这段悬疑满满的选歌也只是剧情需要kk

**「** **5\. TEAM BARCODE DORM** **」**

“宇镇 (Woojin) 最小，睡左边的床，Yury哥睡右边那张，我和小赫 (Hyuk) 打地铺，就这么定了，都早点睡啊。”

白眞本以为自己对队员们的住宿安排的很是得理，却没想到十秒钟后就遭到了朴Yury的强烈反对。这哥也是不按套路出牌，在刚安排好后一声不吭，白眞还以为他对此没有异议呢，却在他准备打地铺的时候一把抢过了自己刚拿的底被。

“你睡地铺我睡床？亏你想得出来，你腰本来就没多好。” 说着便把白眞往床的方向推去，自己占据了靠着床的那块地板开始铺起了底被。

“那是你说的，我腰好的很——呀摸我腰干啥！！！”

手心发热的大手覆上了白眞的后腰，Yury还稍微有些心疼地给他搓热了几下。“你后腰这么寒，睡几晚上地铺就别想着滚地板了。赶紧到床上睡去，我打地铺。”

“开玩笑，你自己的腿伤不是还养了好几个星期吗？我就打地铺了，少費口舌早点睡。”

“呀，非得这么在意南韩长幼尊卑那套东西吗？？那你能不能听哥话睡床去？？？”

“那哥你又是为什么会觉得我那么体弱？？？？没必要！！！”

“真是费死牛劲了.....你要是非得跟我争这个干脆跟我一起睡得了！！！“ 放完狠话的Yury有点烦躁地抓了几把头发，背过去不再看身前这个与他同样倔脾气的人。

条形码队的宿舍突然陷入了一阵令人尴尬的寂静，让放在眼前的瓜都不敢吃的元赫和李宇镇大气都不敢出一口。在一阵看似谁都不肯退让的对视后，白眞意外爽快地点了点头，把打地铺的底被叠好后放回柜子里后就把自己的枕头放到了Yury的床铺上。随后他似乎想起了什么，转头看向了那两个还没有解除石化状态的弟弟。

“那小赫要不要也和宇镇挤一下床？一个人打地铺怪不合适的。”

为了让大哥和二哥之间的这段争执赶紧翻篇，元赫和李宇镇连忙点头应好，点的像小鸡啄米一样快。

第二天醒来，看见缩在Yury怀里睡的正熟的白眞，和埋首将下巴贴着白眞发旋的Yury，相敬如宾地在床上画了三八线的元赫和李宇镇面面相觑。

李宇镇：赫哥，你说，Yury哥和眞哥是不是就是一开始就想一起睡.......

元赫：咱也不知道，咱也不敢问

**「** **6\. AFTER THE BARCODE PERFORMANCE** **」**

“我就知道你还没哭够。“

自己藏身的那间练歌室的门被推开了，白眞抬起了先前半埋在双臂间的湿漉漉的脸，疲惫地仰视着站在门口的Yury。

“哥...... 让我一个人待一会儿吧，切拜。“

有可能是自己说的太含糊了，又有可能是Yury本来就没打算听，反正大长腿一迈小门一关他就直接把自己安排进来了。Yury的一双大手裹住了他用来挡脸的那只手，一边很少女地来回摇摆着，一边用他的招牌个人技氢气音撒着娇：

“Yury呢～现在有点空虚寂寞冷，需要跟谁待在一起才能好，然后就找到眞尼啦～一定不会打扰到眞尼哒！“

已经严重地打扰到了好吗..... 还有为什么非得拿这种语气来说啊，真肉麻，鸡皮疙瘩都要掉一地了。白眞翻了个酸涩的白眼，却也默许了Yury在自己身边靠着墙落坐。

“不许安慰我。“ 白眞在Yury刚准备开口时就瞪了他一眼，就算眼眶发红且噙着泪，这双眼却还是能投来凌厉的眼神。“我知道你要说什么，这就是我的错，就算宇镇是第一个开始忘词的，最后心态崩了毁了舞台都是我自己的问题。虽然你可能看不出来，但我是个完美主义者，惧怕给别人看到我做的不好的一面...... 但到最后我总是做不好（*）。

这句话他说过，在参加Mixnine的时候就说过。自从知道了他在两年前参加过Mixnine后便瞒着他偷偷地补完了Mixnine —— 虽然也就补到了他被淘汰那集了，他竟然还是被与金国宪一起被叫上去二选一淘汰的，这俩的缘分还真是离奇。

那时的白眞也不过是个小鸡仔练习生，却自带一股初生牛犊不怕虎的冲劲儿，能肆无忌惮地在YG社长，众多明星评审与众多势不可挡的练习生们面前展现出自己的独一无二。现在的他无疑更加的成熟，稳重，谨慎，甚至拥有了注重大局的领导力。无论这两年他到底经历了什么，时间确实地磨平了属于那个少年的锋芒与锐气。

“本来说着这一次，白眞已经准备好了，我却又一次让大家失望了——我说了，哥，不许安慰我。“ 白眞眼见着Yury那副双眼含情双唇轻启的样子，又给予他了一次严肃的警告，倒是把Yury给逗笑了。

"好，好，不安慰你。"

白眞垂下了头，用已经被浸湿了一大块的袖口又擦了擦脸，想着现在自己应该能够享受几秒钟的清静。在Yury伸手用拇指肚揉擦着自己的眼角时还没有多想，也不知道他是什么时候俯身过来靠的这么近的，伴随着他温热的鼻息的是自己湿冷的脸颊上，从他覆上的唇瓣波荡开的酥痒暖意。

“朴Yury！！你疯啦！！“ 白眞第一次反射弧失常，在三秒钟后才反应过来后捂着略有些发烫的脸颊大叫着，”到处都是摄像头你扑街啊.......”

Yury也没想到会把他吓成这样，赶紧给眼前炸毛的小人儿顺了顺蓬松的毛。“放一百个心，安俊英今年官推的pair你还看不出来嘛，他是不会给我们这个热度的。”

很明显这话并没有起到令人安心的效果，看着眼前挥起拳头就要捶上来的人儿，他连忙往后退了几步陪着笑举双手投降。

“你也不要什么事情都那么谨慎，对自己那么严苛了——当然我说的不是这个啊！！” 求生欲是一定要有的，尤其是自己的确偷亲了眼前的人儿的情况之下。 ”我虽然今年才认识的你，但我敢肯定，两年前的白眞绝对没有现在的白眞给自己的这么多顾虑，这么多条条框框的制约。两年前的白眞不会因为一个失误，而如此的惩罚自己——至少我希望没有过。”

从白眞垂下了先前攥成拳头的手，抿着嘴垂眼沉思的样子，Yury寻摸着自己应该是逃过了这顿制裁。

“在镜头面前，小心一点吧......“ 白眞清了清嗓子，又转过了头去不去看他，Yury似乎在他转头的一瞬看到了新的泪花。 “我们在Produce X 101的日子还没有到头，虽然很有可能都撑不过下一轮顺位发表，但如果被传出奇怪的东西后退赛，对你我谁都不好。”

“好，我答应你。”

“但如果真的有那么一天，大不了放下你制约着自己的一切，一起走。堂堂正正地一起走。” 

语毕，他抬起了白眞的手，在湿漉漉的手背上落下同样轻轻的一吻。

白眞的脑袋终于重重地垂了下来，埋在了Yury的左肩上，似乎是终于卸下了心里的一处制约着自己的框架。Yury轻轻地像哄孩子那样拍着他的后脑时，能感到自己肩头的布料上慢慢蔓延开来的湿意。他听见肩头的那人儿带着轻微的鼻音闷声说：

“嗯...... 一起走。我们一起走。”

（*）这是眞在参加Mixnine被淘汰的时候说过的话，同时也说了自己没有做好准备抓住这个机会。而“白眞已经准备好（给你们看）了”则是他在X101官网上的选手宣言

**「** **7\. TEAM MOVE** **」**

如果有人现在问他“Yury，你幸福吗？“，Yury定会不假思索，毫不犹豫地回答：

“我姓朴。”

(Note: This is a really, really bad pun, "你幸福吗 ni xing fu ma" means "are you happy" but could also mean "is your lastname Fu")

怎么可能不幸福呢？从一进B练习室看见了炫彬，国宪等人就确定了这是一个大写的MOVE —— 这种配置如果再不是MOVE，他就要怀疑国民制作人的眼光了。就在他还沉浸在能够见到他的Hiphop启蒙男神鸡扣的幸福感中无法自拔时，一个能让他的幸福感翻倍的人推门进来了。

他万万没想到在允率后等到的那个人，真的会是白眞。

他在概念曲合宿之前在推特上看到过一个Monday To Sunday的投票联合，里面有白眞和其他几个下位圈的弟弟，而自己又身处于一个铁打的MOVE联合里，他有想过这次怕是没有机会再和白眞站在一个舞台上了。在白眞直直地向他走来的时候没有张开双臂去迎接他，而是先双手合十感谢了一下神明，能让南韩国民制作人开眼。

最想要的歌，最想要的人他都有了。

亲手给自己投的第二个centre，白眞的胸前再一次贴上那个皇冠贴纸，又被分在了和白眞一起的六人小组，每天还能和他一起练歌练舞—— 还有什么能破坏这份小确幸吗？

别说，还真有。

他和眞目前的排名都挺危险的，一个30，一个33，一个能擦边进30，一个恰好在淘汰的边缘，能不能上舞台表演这首绝美的概念曲都还是个问题。

就算他们都侥幸地在30之内生存了下来，接下来迎接他们的就是概念曲惯例的——美名曰“组员调整”，但本质上就是踢人的环节。白眞作为他们组里最出色的舞担，是应该能够留在MOVE的，但他自己在这个神仙打架的阵容里就不一定能留下了。

说到底，不会被排名影响到心情肯定是自欺欺人的，就算是在这个因为曹承衍的存在气氛极佳的组里。

他感觉，他这份来之不易的小确幸很快就要消失了。

“休息好了吧，哥，这个动作你还是得扒一下。“ 白眞的手在他眼前晃了晃，为了确定他回过神来了还特地打了个响指。他的手腕上除了贴着按节目组要求遮住纹身的胶布，还挂着他从自己的行李箱里搜刮出来后“借着戴几天”的手表，估计在离开合宿之前就要变成白眞手腕上一个半永久的纹身了。 

“要是Move真的能...... 当作我们的出道曲就好了。“

“撤回，这是个大flag。“ 他的这么一句呢喃轻语还真的被白眞的耳朵捕捉到了。他的centre和一对一舞蹈老师很严肃地蹙起了眉头，在他的面前半蹲了下来。

“啊？“

白眞抹了一把额角的汗珠，也在他身边盘腿落坐了。“上一季Rumor的金贤娥努娜也说了这句话，然后她在第二轮被淘汰了。“

Yury似懂非懂地点了点头，他上一季关注的大部分都是可爱系的樱花妹（我瞎编的不要上升梨哥），还真不记得与他同岁的金贤娥有说过这么一句话。但他知道金贤娥去年在说出这句话的此时此刻，和他的心情是同样的迫切的。就是不知道她身边有没有那样一个，无论如何，都希望能够与自己一起出道一起同行的人。

这一次是白眞反过来给予了他这份慰藉，他抬起手来拨了拨Yury被汗水打湿的刘海，又像给苏格兰小折耳Lyolik顺毛那样地，轻轻捋了捋他后脑的头发。

“我知道的，哥。我们能做到的。一定。“

Byungchan：只有我一个人觉得Yury哥和眞哥有种......公费谈恋爱的感觉吗

Kookheon：你不是一个人，这句话我已经说倦了

**「** **8\. SECOND ELIMINATION** **」**

”待会儿就该放钢琴曲了，酝酿一下kiss and cry的情绪吧？“

Yury长舒了一口气，胸口先前被大石堵住般的慌闷散去了，伴随的却并不是他预想的那种如释重负的感觉。他挤出了一个他自认为洒脱的笑容，看向了身边即将与他一起告别Produce X 101的白眞。

“待会儿得去抱抱昌旭 (Changwook) 和东玧 (Dongyun)......“ 白眞轻轻地摇了摇头，目光还是停留在30位落座后不停地抹泪的朱昌旭身上。 ”虽然咱俩谁都没进30，但至少没搞得像他们俩那样，以这种方式分道扬镳。“ 

Yury抬手把白眞的肩膀搂了过来，挪揄地笑着问：“怎么，如果是我们俩的话你会哭吗？“

“可能吧...... “ 白眞难得地没有去反驳他，或是像平常他嘴上犯贱时佯装动怒地给他一个肘击，目光中的忧虑如灰雾般笼罩了他的瞳孔。“我是受不了那种场面的。”

是个人都能看出白眞的心情很是低落，不论是因为即将与这个舞台道别的自己，还是被残酷地安排的武林兄弟俩。

Yury希望能在kiss and cry环节正式开始之前让他重新笑起来。一是不忍心看着小猫在悲情钢琴烘托出的气氛下哭成泪人，二是不想满足节目组的需求 —— 刚被恶剪完的他们被淘汰后哭的一脸悔恨的镜头。说点什么好呢？他边想着边去捏了捏白眞的肩膀。

“镇赫请不了你吃牛里脊了，但你可以请我去吃啊，录制完后走起吗？“

从白眞侧头时嫌弃的眼神与瞳眸间逐渐散去的阴雾，他知道自己成功了。“要点脸吧，好歹还比我大半岁呢。“ 

“没问题～哥请。“ 他笑着眨了眨眼，又收获了白眞一个毫不留情的白眼。 “我还真有点饿了，代表nim什么时候cue kiss and cry啊？”

“我怎么感觉没这么简单啊。” 白眞若有所思地咬了咬下唇，对Yury指了指那把现在还无人落坐的，那把写着无比突兀的一个“X”的椅子。

“怎么？你是说那把X椅子吗？“

“对。你说他们不会搞个...... X-man？X练习生什么的吧？从我们淘汰的人之间选一个？“

“那这样不就像是青X有你和创X营那样了吗？“ 看见一脸疑惑的白眞又补充了几句， ”我有个中国的朋友告诉我的，是中国那边的Produce，搞的花样可真的不少。“

白眞似懂非懂地点了点头，目光又锁定了那把愈发令人细思恐极的X椅。“但这么骚的操作，Mnet真的会搞吗？“

“哇，你是不是没有还看他们是怎么恶剪我们的ㅋㅋㅋㅋ“

“也是哦ㅋㅋㅋㅋ“ 

**“** **但是** **——** **各位** **对梦想的角逐，不会就此结束。** **“**

李栋旭代表nim语中突然提升的音量与身边练习生的一片私语声让他们回过了神。二人都不怎么喜欢听套路差不多的煽情导语，似乎唠着嗑推理着的X马上就能得到一个答案了。白眞又开始犯紧张时的老毛病，掐手，那只不安分的手则被Yury拉过去握住，把自己的大手塞给他掐。二人都聚精会神地盯着代表nim翕动的嘴唇所吐出的每一个字眼。

“Produce X 101这次准备的X便是——“

“ **X** **复活** **战。** ”

“ **在淘汰的** **练习生中，给唯一的一位** **X** **，再一次** **继续进行出道梦想角逐的机会。** “

在场上的一片轩然大波中，Yury和白眞像是早已看穿一切的先知般淡然地相视一笑，嘴角扬起的角度却又很是苦涩。

“眞啊，你看，Mnet还真搞了这么骚的操作呢。“

“一位啊...... 一位。“

白眞的头缓缓地垂了下去，将额头贴在了他们十指相扣，也都在微微地颤抖着的双手上。

这是他们的希望吗。

**还是又一个绝望的深渊呢。**

**「** **9\. X REVIVAL PREP** **」**

“Don't Give Up，不要放弃...... 'Cause I'm gonna shine on you......“

“还在练XIMA啊...？耳朵还没起茧子吗？“ 

Yury觉得这个画面感有些似曾相识，只不过这一次推开练歌室的门的那个人是白眞，生无可恋地在地上坐着（但没有一个人躲起来哭）的是自己。Yury把音乐播放器静了音，朝着自己身边的空地拍了拍，示意白眞来坐到自己身边。

“早就起了...... 但我总不能干坐着浪费时间啊，得给自己找点事儿干。你不唱XIMA吗？“

“不了。能多跳舞就跳舞吧，我想我跳舞总是错不了的，至少可以给国制们留下‘白眞跳舞是真的很好，好到无可替代’这样的印象。“ 白眞靠着背后的墙慢慢地滑坐在了地上，头一偏便直接枕在了自己的右肩上。

“现在怎么不在乎摄像头了，嗯？“ 他伸手宠溺地揉了揉白眞微微褪色的金发，与上次像头小狮子一样蓬松的炸毛不同，今天丝条般柔顺地贴在两边额侧。

“要不是这季有这个X，我们已经被淘汰了。“ 白眞嘴角勾起的角度有些无奈，却又很是不羁，有一丝两年前那个意气风发的鸡仔练习生白眞的影子。”安俊英又能拿我们怎么样？“ 

“Big胆！Respect！今天换我叫你眞哥！！“

白眞似乎也在高强度的练舞后变得疲倦不堪了。他并没有去吐槽他这句哪里都是槽点的话和Yury浮夸的reaction，只是无奈地轻笑了一声，蹭着身子调整了靠在Yury肩头上的位置，像一只在窝里找到了自己最舒适的睡姿的猫。Yury看出了怀里人的疲惫，便也任他这么靠着自己，二人的身体都随着同频率的呼吸轻轻起伏着。

“眞呐。” Yury唤着怀里人的名字，像舌尖上的一块冰糖一样轻轻地品着。

“虽然很希望我们俩其中一人会成为那个X... 但你说如果，我们俩都当不了那个X，我们俩出去后组个双人组合，怎...么样？“

正眯着眼酝酿着睡意的白眞听到这话乍然睁大了眼睛看着他，眼中流转的光里含着不知是惊讶，惊喜还是惊吓。他总算发觉到自己其实已经和眞一样累了，累到感知疲倦的感官都麻木了，现在他都已经有些读不懂眞清澈见底的眼睛了。

“好像搞一个乐队也不是不行？“ 他还在自顾自地说着，说话的时候似乎真的没有一丝倦意了，令他感叹自己的身体竟然能自欺欺人到这种地步。怀里的白眞没再有别的动静了，仰着头静静地听着他说下去。 ”我会弹吉他，你会一点架子鼓，咱俩都能弹键盘，还都搞过自作曲—— 好像，齐活儿了？“

“那谁来唱歌啊？“ 这的确是一个至关重要的问题，Yury托着腮帮子，假装认真地思考了一下答案。

“我，你唱歌不稳，专心搞rap。“

“去你的吧，你唱歌也不咋地，再说你怎么不知道我当不了主唱。“白眞气笑着爬起来赏了他一个肘击，实际上撞在Yury胸前的力度还是软绵绵的—— 也就像弹棉花那么疼吧。他是真的累了，这次连佯装动怒的力气都没有了。

“大不了二人转不行就拉个唱歌好的亲故入伙嘛，但在那之前我就是main vocal啦，直到你唱歌能稳住为止——“ Yury在说的越来越上头，就差把他构思过的组合名字都抖露出来时候哽住了。

早早地接受了今年票池太小上位圈波动不大的，他不可能进入Produce X 101前十的出道位的现实后，他想过的。如果还能有机会出道的话，他想和眞一起同行。他想像JBJ95 line那样让他们成为一个不限定的组合，签一个长长久久的合约。他想了好久后决定叫他们的组合JxR，只属于他们的Jin的J，与Yury的R。

不过说到底，也只是一厢情愿罢了。

Yury低头撇了一眼手表。距离X复活PR录制还有四个小时。

原来睡眠不足是真的能让人开始睁着眼做梦的啊。他长叹了一口气，就当他准备开口向白眞解释他是为什么开始满口胡言时，怀里的人柔柔地开口了，像一颗小石子落进了他好不容易恢复了平静的心湖：

"那我们的main vocal，给我唱首歌吧。之前你给我看的电影里那首，我喜欢的俄语歌。"

“Голуби（鸽子）啊。不是刚说我唱歌不咋地吗？“ 

白眞笑了，在这一天内——这一周内，第一次咧开嘴露出了整齐的贝齿，眯起的笑眼弯成了月牙。是这种很久没见到过了的，甜到让人百爪挠心的笑。

“不咋地也没办法，我现在还就是想听啊。“ 

他满意地看着Yury有些窘迫地侧过头去清了清嗓，闭上眼听着如低吟海浪般的歌声从Yury轻启的唇瓣中缓缓地涌出。

“Уж вы голуби, уж вы сизаи, сизокрылаи,

灰蓝色的鸽子灰蓝色的羽翼

Уж вы где были, а далёко-ли и что видали?

你去向哪儿飞向何方看到了什么？

Ну, а мы были на расстаньици, на прощаньици,

我们依依不舍不忍离别

Там где душенька с телом белым расставалося.

在灵魂告别了苍白躯壳的地方” 

——🎵 голуби -《他是龙》插曲

唱到最后他愈发低沉的声音微微地有些颤栗，眼睛也在酸涩地发烫，不知道是因为这词曲中溢出的哀凉，还是因为他怀里的人儿眼中也同样噙着泪。

他们之间，只有一个人能成为那只得以飞离孤岛，继续逐梦的鸽子。

他们的羽翼都曾被早年的风暴折断过，好不容易在羽休后得以再次起飞，也不知道就算得以在这里继续逐梦，下一次被折断羽翼又将是何时。

就算如此—— 就算他们谁都可能成为不了那只飞离孤岛的鸽子，就算起飞后就将直线坠入那片汪洋....

他们也还是会作出同样的选择，从孤岛的悬崖上一跃而下。

他们都是就算早已遍体鳞伤，也倔强到骨子里的飞鸟啊。

“我们会没事的，哥...... 我们会走下去的，不论是不是在这里。你和我。“

他不需要读懂眞的眼睛。他从来就没有那个需要。眞的眼睛是一口幽静、冰洁的泉眼（出自茨维塔耶娃的《你的名字》）。是就算红了眼眶也能看见那一百颗星星（出自梨哥的rap “the 100 stars I'd like to see”）的夜空。

Yury捧起了白眞湿漉漉的脸庞，没有像上次一样落下一个蜻蜓点水的吻，而是用自己同样湿漉漉的鼻子轻轻顶了顶他抽搦的鼻尖。

像两只本性应在深山险林中独居狩猎的大猫，却又在共同的栖息地里互相舔舐着伤口。鼻尖传递的温度是他们在这近乎虚幻的世界中，真实地拥有彼此的证明。

“Pabo，我知道的...... 快睡吧。“

在漆黑的夜与灼白的昼之间，在终将面临的末日风暴之前，就让我们这样拥抱着取暖，依偎着生存吧。

P.S. “早年的风暴”在梨哥那里指未能在NCT出道，在眞眞那里是指在Mixnine被淘汰

P.P.S. “因为他们都是就算遍体鳞伤，也倔强到骨子里的飞鸟”是我瞎写的我希望他们能够圆梦但也绝对不希望他们如此受伤了呜呜呜呜

**「** **X. X** **复活** **赛** **PR** **」**

他们心照不宣地在X PR里，选择了重新呈现自己在条形码的rap part，对此他们给出的解释都是“从哪里跌倒就从哪里爬起来”。

他们也同样心照不宣地在单人采访里，被问到谁最有可能作为X练习生晋级时，双双选择了对方。

而有些事情，是用不着去解释的。

就像他们从未解释过为什么在条形码选centre时都无条件地选择了对方，无法解释为什么在恐怖箱环节里互相触碰的次数都比触碰海肠还要多，也不会去解释为什么作为大哥line的他们不去像胜宇 (Seungwoo) 一样去多跟弟弟们互动，而是像两块磁铁一样吸在一起。

因为他们早已经给过了自己一个答案了。

**一个心照不宣，而** **问心无愧的答案。**

“We are the one

We won't be falling down

As the sun will keep on shining

And our story will keep on going“

**-THE END-**

**-BUT TO BE CONTINUED-**

**-UNTIL THEY RETURN TO US-**

**「** **X + 1.** **在眞眞在节目里通完** **电话后** **YU** **点眞去干嘛了呢」**

“和代表nim通完了电话了？”

“嗯。“

“那......作为X复活了吗？”

“你猜。“

“我猜你马上就得收拾行李回去啦～”

“猜错啦。“

“啊...... （揉了揉眞的头）那走吧！”

“去哪儿？”

“去（白眞喜欢的店）吃牛里脊啊。我请。“

“那啤酒我请了。“

“Weak，给自己买啤酒吧，我要伏特加，不醉不休的量～“

“吹，使劲吹，装B我还装不过你了？“

“那你今天晚上还回家吗？喝了酒回家会被努那说吧，在我家凑活一晚吧。“

“行啊—— 你不怕我借着酒劲把你睡了？“

“眞尼啊，你在镜子里仔细看看我俩，再告诉我，谁，睡，谁？”

“...... 阿西。”

“不，说真的，咱现在打电话给国宪，问问他咱俩谁，睡，谁？“

“去你的，谁有空回答你这种问题，人家国宪还得好好养伤准备正式的MOVE公演呢。你走不走？不走我自己去吃了。”

晚上十点二十八分，就在金国宪准备洗漱早睡的时候，接到了一通来自“Yury哥”的很明显带着醉意的电话。

“国宪啊——眞他还是不服—— 所以打电话给你—— 问问你——我俩到底是——谁/睡/谁——“

金国宪挂断了电话后，把朴Yury的号码拉黑了，也顺便拉黑了白眞断绝了他再用白眞的手机打过来的可能性。

金国宪：我就想问一下笔者我在你这文里到底担任了什么样的苦逼角色

**「** **X + 2.** **后** **记之李镇赫表示他后悔了这顿牛里脊他能不请了吗」**

来源：Kakaotalk聊天记录

白眞哥：「镇赫啊，既然得了第二名，比预期还高了一名，我觉得你除了请我吃牛里脊外还得加上点别的」

我（Jinhyuk）：「也行啊眞哥，你想吃甜点吗？我想请去我喜欢的一家吃，他们家有冰雪奇缘主题的甜点，超赞哒∠( ᐛ」∠)＿」

白眞哥：「不，我不想，你也不想」

我：「(；´Д`A 那哥你想加上什么呀？」

白眞哥：「我把你Yury哥也一起叫上了，到时候就拜托了，他比我更能吃」

李镇赫揉了揉自认为视力尚好的眼睛，确认自己没有看错后，缓缓地打出了一大串问号。

李镇赫：你和梨哥不是在X + 1里都吃过了吗？？？？？？？

白眞：我知道啊，但你好像不该知道啊？

Yury：对呀 ∠( ᐛ」∠)＿ 

李镇赫：..... 算了我认了吃土就吃土吧，过几年交份子钱的时候就不要叫我了切拜🙏

**「** **X + 3.** **后** **记之二人世界是怎么变成四人世界的」**

“就不能不叫上成贤 (Sunghyun) 和峯哥 (Saebom) 吗 ( ́︿ ̀｡)“

“不行，被撞见两个人的话太明显了。“

“两个人怎么了，本来就是去约会的 ( ́︿ ̀｡)“

“...... 你说的还真有道理，我竟然一时无法反驳。“

“所以能不叫他们吗 ( ́︿ ̀｡)“

“他们都已经给我答复了，时间已经约好了呢...“

“那我们两个先去弘大，让成贤和峯哥晚上再跟我们汇合吧 ( ́︿ ̀｡)“

“好，这个听你的ㅋㅋ“ 

待金成贤和吴峯到了那个约定好碰头的路口后，就见到了在整条车水马龙的街里都会无比显眼的二人。Yury落坐在马路边的（我也不知道梨哥坐的那是个什么墩子？？）上，坐姿慵懒惬意却还是下意识地挺直了背，仰头看着站在他身边轻松地抱着手臂，眼中只映着他的身影的白眞。二人的身影被路灯的光晕，商店的彩灯牌和树影染上了一层温暖，斑斓的霓虹色。

一时间金成贤和吴峯面面相觑，谁都不想主动上前去破坏这个画面感。

成贤：.....前面穿着同款AJ的是他俩吗？不至于吧...？

吴峯：看那个辣眼的恐龙包，至少是白眞没错了。

成贤：峯哥，我们能走吗？鸽了他们放过自己吧

吴峯：不走，他们都已经不要脸到叫我们来当电灯泡了，破坏二人世界这点脸我们还是有的

成贤：👌


End file.
